osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Regina Dhampiresa
Currently, Regina occupies Osaka Gakuen as its teacher on Health, specializing in self-control. Additionally, she also teaches some basic and advanced magic classes, branching out into rituals and curses. Someway or other, she found herself becoming the Advisor for the Cult and Occult Research Club, studying old hit movies and old magical culture and rituals alike. Appearance: Long white flowing hair that goes down to her knees, all pushed to her left side and draping over her shoulder and hips. Along with a pair of glowing amethyst eyes that for the most part, seeming to hold a dull calculative gaze. Her skin is deathly pale, the same trait as all other Vampire, but hers oddly so seems especially so, as if almost deprived. Her facial features as a whole appear prim and delicate, as if stepped out from a time long past. Which isn't inaccurate. More often than not though, these features end up looking rough due to the various faces she makes. Her style matches her sense of having stepped out of time, wearing old prim proper clothes that appear more gothic. She wears a slim light lavender dress-shirt with a neat folded collar, a black and white lace corset, and puffy and gothic sleeves. Over it, she has a dark amethyst gothic short-coat only going to her hips, having gold buttons and a similar gothic pattern as her suit sleeves going along it. She has black compression shorts as pants, a black lace see-through gothic skirt going down to her shins, not doing much to conceal anything as you can still see her bare legs, the only other thing covering them being some heeled black dress boots. Matching, her hands are covered by thick black gloves, their ends being cuffed. To top it off, she has a fine lace cravat properly around her neck, its end swirling flippantly with a little red jewel in its center. Always on her person, anyone can find her rich black umbrella, the interior of it being the same amethyst as her coat, the top of it having a pattern of flying bats she has added apparently as her attempt to stick out and be "hip" Onto the most magnanimous, as she so describes, part of her apparel is her cape. A rich black in color, it hangs down to her shins, its collar being far too large and covering halfway up her head. The interior of the cape is a darker amethyst than the rest of her clothes, an ensemble of bats flying serving as the pattern for the cape more towards the bottom right, her supposed attempt at sticking out and being "hip." The final piece of this rather tacky wardrobe would be the chains holding it up, all but pure silver pinned on her shoulders, offering an interconnecting loop that goes around her neck. Remove cape maybe? While she'd likely be fine and perfectly acceptable if she just didn't wear the cape, she vehemently refuses against it, apparently saying it's a key component to show her prowess as a master of the dark arts. Supposedly a habit or saying she learned after some encounter or other with a mage during the beginning of her traveling days. As to the side, her physical features do end up changing should she decide to use her full power, a side effect of doing so. Her eyes switch to that of a light-less black, her fingernails also turn the same color as streaks of it go throughout her hair. Throughout her whole body, this black spreads and pulsates as it manifests, showing a good majority of her corrupted veins once in use. While it looks painful, she assures it isn't so, but instead just made it look that way to intimidate others more. Personality: Regina is someone who's gotten everything she's wanted. Not because someone's given it to her, but because she's acquired by her own hands. While sounding tyrannical, at present it makes her more of a go-getter. Rather than use force, she's more likely to think of other ways to solve things with at at least some semblance of peace, even if it is a farce. If force ends up being needed though, then so be it. She doesn't like other people doing things for her and prefers to do it all herself, unless it's things she doesn't like to do of course, like get ready for the morning or clean her room. She doesn't like being TOO spoiled in that way however, as then she views it as people thinking she can't do anything herself. She appears cold and calculating to most, particularly with how she carefully chooses her words and her face is always somehow saying "I'm Better than you" even though typically blank, and while people would be (mostly) true in that analysis, it isn't fully the case. Surprising most, she's actually quite the avid teacher, enjoying it very much and greatly honoring her duty to teach the next generation. She displays a form of confident laissez-faire that if she just gives someone the push, they'll find out the rest themselves. Though, equally so, she holds a cold motherly attitude that will push her to follow and watch them in secret to make sure they're safe and out of harms way. With maturity that belies her other childish practices (and appearance), she may give out keen advice on how to handle and deal with the things life offers should anyone ever ask her, having an old and wizened view on those sorts of things. This maturity seems to stem from some horrible life experience she held in her past, all the time she spent locked away in her prison for Centuries on end and had the time to reflect on. This maturity is only matched by a stout iron-will, refusing to back down from any challenge or problem proposed to and continuing to strive towards to find the most acceptable solution. This hard will only extends to her self-control, being capable to fend back her enormous urges for blood for near half a millennium, holding a firm self-confidence in her identity as a result, something she aspires to teach to all her students. Backstory: Regina is an old vampire from before even the year 1,000 A.C. Birthed as a talented magic user in her family, promise and fortune practically all paved for her beforehand. However, as she got older, she got greedier, believing she was entitled to everything. She became a tyrant of shorts, ruling her family and the land around her. At some point, she even went so far as to search up a forbidden spell to bring immortality and bring her even greater power. She came upon the old Shinso ritual, performing it and turned herself into a vampire. She was thrilled with her power at first, the only pesky problem being the sun. To fix that, she covered her entire land in darkness by creating a dome with her Forbidden Magic. After this, she began to go mad with power, even more so then before, either turning everyone in her dome into her slave of devouring them in her mad lust for blood. At some point, everyone was just...gone. She was left by herself, no one to rule. She all either outlived them, or ate them in her psychological need. Obviously, she attempted to open her dome and move on to a new land to rule, but found she couldn't. At some point, apparently other villages nearby took advantage of her dome and placed multiple seals on it to keep it from ever opening, or at least for awhile. They may have doomed everyone inside, but they managed to save everyone outside. For the next for years, she practically went mad, tearing everything in her land apart and leaving it all barren for her psychological desire for blood. The only thing left was dirt, and then some, as she desperately looked for a source of blood. Finding none, she resigned herself to her fate, fighting her urges and deciding to "sleep." She awoke centuries later, finding herself to still be sealed. Out of boredom, she began practicing her magic, improving with it over time as she explored the lands. Finding only barrenness everywhere, she decided to explore herself instead, contemplating her life thus far. She decided she wanted to bring life back the land, at least some form of compensation more aimed at herself for her actions. She used her elemental magic to attempt to bring some life back, planting seeds into the earth and giving them magic and water. It served as a nice distraction from her cravings for blood, as well as bringing some nice thinking time. After some decades, life eventually returned, though minuscule at best. Satisfied, she felt another "nap" was in order, so took one. When she awoke years later once more, she found a blooming thrush. Satisfied with her work, she decided to explore it, admiring it all. Despite being satisfied, she was bored beyond belief, so out of curiosity she attempted to open her dome again in hopes the seals had weakened. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, though to her surprise the seals broke with ease, and the "nothingness" dome around her was successfully retracted, only a single mage standing before her. Conversing with him (a bit awkwardly given the large time gap), she found out he found a large dome and decided to break the seals since he was curious what was inside, but as it was self-inflicted he couldn't pull the dome itself back, so he just sat and waited. After some brief conversation he left, leaving her to her own devices as he disappeared completely. With her new found freedom, she decided to explore the world and see what she had missed. As it turned out, it was now the year 1738, more than half a century having passed. Amazed, she decided to explore the world to learn all she had missed, doing so for the next three centuries. Near the mid 21st century, she was amazed at all the occurrences, growing a keen interest in all the happenings. At some point, she explored Japan, arriving in a quaint little town with a peculiar school that interested her. With not much going on with world currently, and having explored much of it, she decided it was time to settle down for a bit and applied to the school. Having teached for 54 years now, she continues to teach students the basics of health and why it's important to have both a healthy body and mind to lead a healthy living, even if they don't particularly care much. Abilities After her time awake, Regina has spent much of her time extensively researching herbs and plants, something used as materials for any ritual she would need to perform and really just as hobby after growing some during her time sealed. She knows a fair bit about both, keeping a garden for herself where she grows both. Though in end, it's really just a hobby. Her actual specialty lies in knowing old forgotten magic, rituals, anything particularly forbidden that could be referred to as "the dark arts," and (debatably) vile curses. If she ever really felt like it, she could cast a particular potent curse or ritual, but nowadays she prefers to stick to her Dark Magic when it comes to those kinds of things. Obviously, she knows her fair share about Health as well, branching off into research into relaxation such as yoga, aromatherapy, meditation, massage techniques, and such similar things. So goes her studies into a healthy mind, as for a healthy body, she does dabble a bit into martial arts (practicing some herself) and overall exercise, knowing a good bit on the human body and it's inner workings and diseases, more so focusing on proper diets and foods and drinks can cure basic ailments, such as aching muscles or an upset stomach. Focusing on the happiness of her students, she does her own bit of Social Health as well, being a surprisingly avid listener and advisor in those sorts of matters. More onto her combat prowess, her power was once enough to subjugate an entire Kingdom under her rule, only having heightened further since that time a millennium ago. Her Vampiric abilities are already above average by default, being a Shinso, but there are some specifics behind her own as well. As a backup resource magic, she studies Elemental thoroughly, though the main star of her is her Supernatural control over the material she's come to call "Nothing," though most anyone who's met her prefers to call it "Darkness." Vampire Going into her Vampiric features, Regina doesn't use her hypnotism much, if at all. She doesn't like using it, preferring to get things herself through natural means. If she were ever to use it, then it would be just a deal weaker than an average Shinso's due having forgone practice with it, but even that amount isn't saying much against the average enemy. Her necromancy she practices a fair bit, if more so to stay in touch with the darker side of magic and to also have a convenient array of mindless household servants at her disposal. At all times, she has about an entire small village's worth of skeletons raised, their combat potential almost non-existent save their numbers. Though, as said earlier, she mainly uses them as tools to get chores and jobs for herself and throughout the school done easier, her skeletons easily recognizable for the suits and dresses she has them clad in. In theory, at her highest with her necromancy, she could raise a powerful Lich or similar undead in strength, but those kinds of things seem uncouth to her. She admittedly enough doesn't like bats much, or shapeshifting in general, disliking to alter her appearance in any way. If she were forced to however, she could turn into something akin to a powerful magical beast, even limited to small portions of her body. Instead, she uses her shapeshifting as a method of transportation, having applied her Elemental magic to it to be able to turn herself into mist. She can travel quite the distance while as mist, able to keep it up for hours, but the fact is then afterwards she's too drained to do anything else. Her strength is quite heavily altered due to her Vampiric nature, and her overall physical training in general, able to pick up several tons and toss is aside with ease. Her speed and reflexes are similar in skill, but the fact of the matter if she's more of a Supernatural caster than a fighter. Her regeneration is a bit odder than other vampires, even by Shinso standards. It's true that she could be cut in half, either horizontally or vertically, and still be fine (if also heavily drained), but in the first place the process of regeneration takes blood, something she vehemently refuses to ever indulge in. As a result, she's altered it, instead regenerating near instantaneously as a result of her Truth from Melty Blood, though that has its own catches as well, as explained later. Dark Magic wise, she's the most well-versed with, able to be considered a Master with it, only boosted by her Shinso potential of using it. She could drain a group of average enemies strength in all but an instant, the same going for their speed or vitality. In both cases, whatever it is she drained becomes her own. In the debuff department of them, she can apply a myriad of them, such as taking sight, hearing, feeling in the legs, clouding one's thoughts, or even lower their defenses. For more well versed and powerful enemies, the effect does take longer, feeling like a heavy pinch pulling away at their very essence. Some might have a particular resistance though, such as those of Demonic or Divine lineage, as well as those out of this world. She mainly uses it on any unruly students she comes into, dealing with them swiftly in order to teach them to never act up again. The effect of it happening is remarkably apparent, the target's affected area being surrounded by a thin purple miasma, lightly pulling back towards Regina if the draining effect is active. If it's instantaneous, then the miasma or any other effect won't be noticed at all. For those with keen eyes, they could in theory dodge the miasma if they're able to perceive it shooting towards them, though more often than not she'll just let it out in an indiscriminate wave, making that quite difficult. Elemental A capable Elementalist, she's able to control the basic four with above average results, not bothering enough to dabble into any of the extra elements lying around. She can control Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water with relative ease, any of these elements she summons or takes command of becoming lavender in color. She hardly ever uses them nowadays however, simply being magical knowledge she retained from her short time before turning herself into a Shinso. While she could use them for combat purposes, her uses for it now are mainly conventionally, using her Fire to provide a torch for a darkened room (for anyone she's with, as a Vampire she can see fine in the dark), using her water to make a small sprout to drink from a large improvised pool to swim in, using her wind to make breezes to cool herself off on hot days, and using her Earth as a way to cultivate her garden easily. If she ever were to use them in combat, it'd be specifically against someone who's weak to any one of those four elements, such as the opposing Elemental or anything else of that similar nature, In the case of Water and Wind however, she does find herself using both more often in order to produce large smoke-screens of Mist, and more recently for rather poor "cool off" jokes as she hits someone with a stream of ice-cold water. Truth from Melty Blood Rather than an actual ability, it's a material she's made from back in her days of being a Tyrant. Going into Dark Arts similar to her own Shinso ritual, she cultivated her very own specialty of forbidden magic at the cost of several of her subject's lives, sacrificing them in experimentation with their blood in order to perfect her material. Now a formless, viscous black blob, the blob appears to eat away at the very space it's in, appearing more as a "space" itself. There's no traces of magic in it either, having been birthed from Supernatural rituals, but if one were sensitive to it, tormented souls could be find lying in depths. Or so, that would be the case if anyone could witness it fully. It's not actually on her person, instead located in two areas. Her cape (being coated in it) and her blood (being 100% made up of it). She prefers not to use any of it inside her body though, so she only ever activates it whenever it's absolutely needed. As it is a shapeless blob, she's able to form it into anything she pleases. Spears, a barrier, a battering ram, teeth, some humanoid figure, an umbrella, etc. something she does quite often with her cape. It doesn't hold much attack power, if at all, really being reliant on the amount of force she herself applies to it. Really, it's more valuable for its versatility. It's defensive nature though isn't anything to sneeze it, being nigh unbreakable, taking an extreme amount of force to even minorly damage the blob. As said earlier as well, being her blood, it also takes the place of healing her, being much speedier and healing her instantaneously whenever she becomes injured, no matter the severity. Due to the potency, it does end up costing her more to regenerate, even if the process is much faster. She could restore it more if she decided to drink normal blood at anytime, but as she refuses to, it poses a problem. Thankfully, Truth from Melty Blood to passively replicate over time, making more of itself when resting, just as normal blood would. So, she could control the "blood" in her body to weaponize it, but that's more of a double-sided effect, given that Vampires are fueled by blood, and she is expending it away should she do that. When outside her body from injury however, she does control it freely, making her a trickier opponent the more of her "blood" is spilt. She could control Truth from Melty Blood to put back any of her lost blood in her body, but that doesn't work much, as once outside the body it becomes less potent at a rapid pace, and attempting to focus on that in the heat of combat is difficult. It's much easier for her to just heal up any wound she gets and forget about it, or just clot it if she wants to preserve Truth from Melty Blood. Those are it's more passive abilities however, the one's doesn't have much problem with using, not getting into the full potency of Truth from Melty Blood. It's important to remember, it's all entirely her blood and makes it up completely, and to repeat from earlier, Vampires are fueled by blood. As such, it's abilities while fully active are much deadlier, and she's far less willing to use them, only doing so when absolutely necessary. When active, it boosts all of her power exponentially, increasing all her physical properties (strength, senses, reflexes, durability, and regeneration) and magical properties (Elemental control and power, Dark Magic range and efficiency, Truth from Melty Blood control prowess and range). It should be noted though, that once she activates her appearance changes as noted in her appearance section, what with the black veins. Along that, Truth from Melty Blood appears much more active than static, it's smooth glean glowering and moving constantly while spiking around, appearing as if wild and alive. Of course, there's a caveat to this forbidden technique she's made. It does, for all purposes, act as a power source, one with an extreme "on" setting. Even flicking it "on" for a second to then immediately turn it back "off" is taxing, and it's an odd double-sided function. Plus that, the active feature of Truth from Melty Blood is most effective the more blood she has inside her body, as it does take a fair share to kickstart the rest, meaning midfight it's a risky move to pull off. Even then it quickly eats away at itself n order to give Regina the increased benefits, making it even riskier for long-term fights, as she could very well end up killing herself from her own lack of blood. Trivia: * I should make notes where I got these names at some point. * While out in the day, she tends to have a portion of her cape turned into an umbrella to shield her from the direct sunlight. Category:Female Category:Teacher Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Vampire Category:Supernatural Category:Character Category:Accepted Character